Vixen
Vixen (Real Name Sophia Kevs) is an anti-hero and occasional enemy of Red Ryder Appearance In Vixen's first appearance, Vixen is known to wear a black jumpsuit with a pait of night vision goggles with a utility belt full of handy weapons and gadgets. Biography In her first appearance, Vixen is a vigilante thief, after stealing a diamond necklace, she runs into Red Ryder, when he chases her, she gets away. The next day, Sophia Kevs appears at a charity auction, donating $10,000 to a wildlife reserve in exchange for a date with David Young, however, she refuses the date, until David convinces her to change her mind. When David arrives at Sophia's appartment for the date, Sophia gets a phone call from her lawyer informing her about a deal being refused, Sophia's assistant, Paegan, explains that she had intended to purchase unoccupied land in order to use it as a wildcat sanctuary, however, the land had been lynched by the owner of an investment company, David takes Sophia to talk to the owner of the company, but things don't work out. That night, Vixen continues her vigilante activities by sneaking into the company building late at night and trying to find out what the owner intends to do with the land, however, Vixen is found out by Crimson Talon, a Russian terrorist who had been reported in Ambrose City, but before she can be caught, Vixen escapes through the ventilation system, even though Vixen escapes the building, while hanging off the edge of another building, Crimson Talon shoots her down, luckily, Vixen is saved by Ryder, who she kisses for saving her, Ryder tries to unmask Vixen but to no avail, Vixen insists that there is something between them, but Ryder says it's the law, in response, Vixen kicks Ryder off the building. Sophia returns home, telling Paegan about an abandoned military facility under the land Months later, Vixen is released from prison, but rather than being released because she had paid her debt to society, she was released by a fellow master criminal, Pimp, along with 11 other criminals who were released by Pimp, Saggi and The Puzzler who each worked together to commit 3 seperate crimes, since Vixen was released by Pimp, she aligned with him. Her job was to steal a precious diamond, which she skillfully does, however, she is chased by the police, she flees across rooftops with the diamond, but is caught by Ryder and Copper, however, she attempts to escape by distracting Ryder by kissing him, and throws the diamond off the rooftops, where it is caught by an unidentified man in a trenchcoat and a grey fedora, but Vixen is arrested, later on, the man in the trenchcoat, revealed to be Shriek, returns the diamond to her and she uses it as leverage for Pimp to release her, which he does and the 2 head to an unknown location to finish their plan, they are able to use remote controlled bombs planted throughout the city to rob the city, but their plan's are foiled by Red Ryder and Copper and she, and all of Pimp's gang, are sent back to prison. Gadgets Whip- Used to help swing across rooftops, also used as a weapon, has knockout gas hidden in the handle Caltrops- An anti-personal device used to leave traps for unsuspecting enemies. Anyone walking over the caltrops will be tripped up and fall to the ground Bolas- A projectile weapon used for knocking down enemies Trivia *She is based on the Batman Character, Catwoman. **However, her crimes are canine based, since a vixen is a female fox. In addition, while Catwoman is a catburgaler, Vixen is more of a vigilante thief *Originally, in her first appearance, she was meant to be based on the Batman Villain, Zelda the Great, this was then given to Zorra the Magnificent. *Inspite being a major enemy in the series, she is sometimes considered an ally. Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Thieves Category:Allies Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Characters Category:Rollins Asylum Patients Category:Vigilantes